


Just The Way I Wanted It:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Airports, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Character Death, Consensual, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e04 Ka No'eau (The Painter), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Sobbing, Tears, Tragedy, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was glad to be back home after attending Matt's funeral, & Steve was there to greet him, What happens when they get together?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny was glad to be back home after attending Matt's funeral, & Steve was there to greet him, What happens when they get together?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

It was such a tiring & long day, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was glad to be home after spending time with family, & burying Matt in his final resting place in New Jersey, All he wanted was to forget about the awful week, & just curl up, & be around his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, who was there to greet him at the airport, Danny smiled actually for the first time in awhile, & knew that things would be better soon, & he was hoping that nothing will interrupt his time with him, cause this was the only thing he wanted, & it mattered to him.

 

When they got home, Steve was pushed against the door, & was kissed within the inch of his life, & he knew that the blond needed the contact, & the connection, that their love brings to them. They were flushed, panting, moaning, & groaning, as they were having down & dirty sex. Steve met him thrust for thrust, making sure that he made this a wonderful experience for himself, & lover. Cocks were being tortured, worshiped, & lavished upon, Nipples were licked, bitten, tortured, & teased. Claiming & love bites were given. The best anal, & oral were given as a finale, Danny was making sure that he attacked every part of skin, that he could find on his super seal, & made him putty in his hands.

 

"God, Steve, Fuck me, Fuck me hard, & long, Baby, Come on, I could take it", The Blond said encouragingly, as he wrapped himself around his lover, Steve couldn't not deny his lover a thing, gave the loudmouth detective what he wanted. They were moving as one, & each getting something out of the experience, "You are absolutely perfect, Danno, Perfect", as he pinched a nipple, & bit & tortured it, while, he was thrusting hard into him. Danny was getting emotional, by the love, but also by what he had gone through in the past week.

 

Steve saw this, & stopped what he was doing, between the two of them, he figured had multiple orgasms, which was enough, & were denied, & controlled enough too. "Shhh, It's okay, Danno, Let it out, Let it out, You don't have to be so tough", Danny just clutched on to the former seal for comfort, & support, as he healed himself with his tears. "Danny, Everything will be okay, I am here to help you, Just lean on me for now, okay ?", The Blond nodded, & said, "Okay, I promise", & they shared a sweet kiss, & Danny said with a smile, "I love you", "Right back at ya", as he leads them to the shower, so they can wash off.

 

They had a long make out session & ending making love in the shower, making it round two, They were not in a hurry this time, & they made sure that the other was completely satisfied, & happy. Steve had him dried & himself dried off too, & got them settled in bed Steve went to shut everything down & put on the alarm & came back to join his sleeping lover. "You will always be safe with me, Danny, Never forget that", & he pulled him closer to him, & had the first good night sleep in awhile, & held on to each other til morning.

 

The Next Morning, Danny woke up to an empty bed, & smiled, as he remembered what had happened, He has no regrets, & knew that Steve didn't either. Steve entered the room with breakfast for them, & he smiled, & said, "Good Morning", & he kissed him passionately, Danny returned the kiss, just as passionately. They enjoyed the wonderful meal, & Steve said with a serious tone, "I know this isn't what you had in mind to welcome you back...", He was cut off by Danny smiling, & put a fingertip to his lips, "It's perfect, Just the way, I wanted it", He put the tray to the side, & he pushed his lover, "Now, I would love to spend some time with my gorgeous lover, You game ?", "Oh yeah ?", & they proceeded to have round three, & Danny forgot his problems for awhile, cause he knew that if he had Steve, He would be okay, & he focused his attention to his lover.

 

The End.


End file.
